Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Silverheart and Firepelt (Ma) I am, like totally, redoing them! Gah, this is FAIL. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Blur the white splotches on Firepelt (Assuming the ginger cat is Firepelt x3) "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Not blur, just lower the opacity. You always over highlight Haze XD 08:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Shush. ANYWAY.... Reuploaded. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 02:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) XD It's true. Blur the orange one's bum shading XD 15:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Bum shading? Meh... These are the times where Pixlr hates you. It.Won't.Blur. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 02:09, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Like the shading... on the bum... owo Like bum=haunch... You knew that right? Anyway, want some helps? 13:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Prease? I will be your best friend, like, ever. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 13:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) XD 20:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Uhh, I forgot. Tomorrow, I swear x3 21:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Willowkit (K) - CBA Dawnstar's kit 1/3 09:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. Maybe lighten the shading a bit? It's amazing. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 14:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ 13:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful. Blur the patch around the eye, maybe? 22:53, August 5, 2012 (UTC) It's supposed to be quite defined, else you won't be able to see the tear droplike spots. Also, I don't really believe in blurring my patches to hell x3 Same applies for below, but I will if you insist x3 20:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Nah, it's fine. :) CBA? 20:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sparkkit (K) Dawnstar's kit 2/3 09:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Cuteeee, blur the orange a teeny bit x3 "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re-up-loaded ~ 13:27, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Cute. Maybe darken the nose? 22:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this Leopard? Yes I am Leopard. EOD? No, I'm gonna reupload tomorrow, I promise. It's just late now and I've hardly slept for the last two nights x3 21:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Aurorakit (K) Dawnstar's kit 3/3 09:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Adorable! Blur the markings a bit more. 22:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Does this still apply> Or have I been lazy enough to get an EOD? x3 21:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Littlekit (K) [[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 10:50, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add some more stripes? And then blur them. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 16:04, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Blur tail shading. 08:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Just add smaller stripes to it. 22:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes. Ottersplash~August rush~ 15:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e']] 08:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sweetkit (K) - CBA [[User:Splashcloud|'Cl'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 11:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Dull the nose. 08:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) '''REuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e']] 08:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Splash, here's a tip for your sig. Make a page called User:Splashcloud/Sig, if you haven't already, put all the sig code in there. Then go to your preferences, put this code into the 'custom sig' box, or whatever it's called: | }} Obviosuly use your username rather than mine. Then ensure that the 'I wanna use wikitext' or whatever it says next to the box, make sure the box is ticked or checked or whatever. If I made no sense at all, just shout on my talk and I'll explain better. Anyway, to the point, CBA? 21:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Stonekit (K) - CBA [[User:Splashcloud|'Cl'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 11:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 10:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, just blur it. The darkness is fine. 08:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur/smudge the tail white. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really."' 14:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) '''REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 08:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) CBA? I really like your shading style. 21:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Redpatch (MC) Comments? 01:23, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the ginger/red. 01:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the patches and maybe lighten the pad a bit. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 01:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Some how this is how it looks like. Pixlr.com was acting weird. Fail bluring is fail :C P.S. How do I change sigs? 04:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Go to User:Shadewhisker1/Sig. It's nice, but when you reupload, go to the image page, and click 'Upload new version'. It stops you having to waste space uploading loads of new files x3 10:42, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur some more. :) 13:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, Its says, that I can't blur ir anymore. Weird :U 23:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Then smudge the patches, and then blur after you smudge. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 14:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''But this bluring/smudging ish fail. 17:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Fix blurred lineart. Also, when you reupload your image, go to the file page (in this case search for File:Redpatch.png), scroll down until under the image history box, and click the link titled 'Upload a new version of this file'. Then upload your charart as normal. This prevents waste space being taken up by waste images; this method also means you don't have to remove the image from this section, it will update automatically. 20:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Done! 05:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) There seems to be a sort of greenish tint around the edge of the patches. Although, it could just be my horrible eyes. 17:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Duckpaw (A) - CBA Yup. I haven't done a charart in a long time. Fail scars are fail. =P 20:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I think they're pretty good, blur the shading x3 "That's a great idea!""Well, not really."' 20:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Dx Don't lie, it's a sin. These scars are messed up. =P 22:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I blurred some of the scars because I know someone is BOUND to say something about them. x3 22:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thay're nice! Blur shading more. 10:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. x3 17:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 21:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Turtlestep (W) *Nods* I like how the blurring of the spots turned out. Spikey-ish~ 20:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I likes dis 20:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. =) 21:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Blur shading. 10:53, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay. 14:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. x3 17:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I love it! Blur the spot on the haunch/hind legs area. 17:07, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Ember ® - CBA Ain't it pretty/awesome? I didn't add shading, but there are highlights, and II didn't put a highlight on the head becuase it would partially ruin what I did with the eyes, and trust me, those eyes are awesome if you look closely. ;D So yeah. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 14:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) It is pretty awesome. The eyes seem to glow if I look at it for a long and hard time. x3 Purrrty. 14:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful. :) 17:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Not a fault 8D 21:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= CBA Twins? I had this really sorta crazy stupid idea and it's okay if you users don't agree. We have CBA, right. Should we have some other thing saying it will be declined? I thought that what every word(s) you want to use we could put up on the heading like we do with CBA. It may help orginize things a little more. IDK me and ma crazed ideas. [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, interesting idea. I'm neutral on this tbh. I think that it should be the creator of the charart's responsiblity to check their charart for comments, and if they choose to not reupload or not notice that they're on the edge of decline it's up to them. However, that's just me being harsh as usual If I had my harsh ol' way, you'd all hate me x3 If we are to go through with this, maybe it could be ND (Nearly Declined) or TDW (Three Day Warning) or EOD (Edge Of Decline) or CDTCNOIBD (Come Do This Charart Now Or It'll Be Declined!) or something else XD 16:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I like EOD for "Edge of Decline". Good idea Little, it would help organize things easier. *applauds* I'm for it. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Not my idea x3 As I say, neutral. I'd not put it on if it were my decision, but whatever x3 16:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I meant Little, whoops. Way to go Hazel for giving credit where credit is due. It would be easier, though. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 01:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I like EOD too, Leopard! *Can't come up with little short forms* [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 00:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I like the CDTCNOIBD XD But EOD is fine too. I don't really care. Silver, Millie? 17:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think we should have a set number of days after EOD is set before it gets declined. So say we put a charart on EOD, and if they person does not reupload in three days? we decline. Yeah? 17:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oui. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 13:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) All I gotta say is ''yay for headings!. I started this a while ago, and I was hoping you guys would catch on and start using them. =3 EOD is fine. I'd say we give them a warning at three days, then EOD on the fourth day. Sound good? Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 22:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) And then three days later, decline. Sounds good! 15:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) So it's offical? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) P:I Contest We were gonna have one, then it just died. As far as I know, the category was/is Seasons, and the judge was/is Glow. Now what? Is this gonna go ahead, or is it gonna be left to die? 11:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm still up for it. Need any help with it? I'd be glad to lend a hand. 20:03, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Same! Though I would perfer being in the contest, but I'll help if wanted ;) Now all we need is Glow to comment...[[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 00:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) If you guys would rather, I can judge, allowing Grace to participate as well. 8D Skye would make a good judge. If Glow wants to participate that is. If not, maybe two judges could be better. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) That AND after we get this whole judge thing figured out, we need dates... And deadlines. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 10:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC) How 'bout Aug. 21st for the deadline? I'll be gone through the 26th 21:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) No. This is being postponed until contests reopen. End of story, thank you. 10:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Edited Blanks? Hey users of P:I! I was thinking that maybe instead of having users struggle with editing there own blanks, (Fluffy Pelts, Queens with no kits/bloated stomaches,Hairless cats,hehe) We could have a section within the blanks page that are edited to a users liking. I would be willing to make these since there nothing else for me to do other than write my Awkard Cat Story. I would call it Feathediting. Hahahahah. Please tell me what you think! :) . 23:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) lol Feathers, you were great at editing blanks! I guess this is okay, I like the idea. What does the rest of the project have to say? 00:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) That would be really helpful~! I'm for it. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 01:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I think this is a great idea! Of course, as I prefer to make it myself, I won't be using them, but others may really find it of benefit. 09:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I need that! So many of my cats are fluffeh and I fail and manipulating them to look fluffy. I think it's a great idea! 10:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'm gonna test it out...*Fluffy Cat* . 22:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Brilliant idea! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!]] 22:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Pretty cool idea :) 04:39, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Please do! It would be awesome! [[User:Littlewillow|'''Littlewillow!]][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']]'' Now you're scared!"'' 20:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC)